Peaceful But Also Painful In The Same Time
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: A sequel from Another Life Another Story. Akihiko and Minako officially go out. Later they find out the true meaning of happiness but in the same time, they experience the painful thing too. But it wasn't Minako or Akihiko if they couldn't get through from all of the matters around them. (Sorry with the cryptyc yet short summary)
1. Chapter 1

**I realized that, the last chapter from the Another Life Another Story make all of you bit confused.**

**Me too, because actually the story hasn't finish yet. But I know the chapters was too much. Then I decided to make a sequel, so here is it. My another story about Akihiko-Minako.**

**I changed the rating in case it get worse -maybe-**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything that realted with Persona Series and ATLUS corp.**

* * *

**TOGETHER**

It had been three years after Akihiko gone to other country and for Minako it wasn't a time for her to waste her time to worry him. Because, she promised to herself that she'll do her best. Akihiko only gave her a news about him when he sent her some gift. He really fulfilled his promise to give her something to put in inside the music box.

Minako smiled when she found a wrapped box inside her mailbox. It was from him, as he promised. She then opened the box and amazed the gift, it was a simple ring with a snowflake crafted on it. Sometimes she wonderer why he should fussed himself with bought something for her. A letter with a news and sometimes a picture from him was enough for her.

To make it easier, Minako decided to take an internship at Kirijou's Group which she chose to join the research department, with Fuuka Yamagishi as her mentor. As the result she knew the news about Akihiko not only from the letter but, also from his friends, Fuuka, Mitsuru and also Aigis the android. But, she wasn't by herself at that place, Akira her best friend joined too.

When Minako heard a news from Mitsuru about how does Akihiko looks a like now, she couldn't held her laught but on the same time she felt embarassing. She remembered when Mitsuru complained, "How stupid he is, even he said that it makes him easier to move or what, but it was really embarassing and old-fashioned," and then she looked at Minako, "Arisato, you should tutor him about a fashion! How could he was so dense about this, when he had a girlfriend whose had a nice sense of fashion, really..."

* * *

It was bad and risky because they stayed at a Long Distance Relationship, but it didn't make a bad influence afterall, both of them always shared the news. When Akihiko came back to Japan, because of the Labrys's case, she didn't come to visit him at Kirijou Group's place. She graduated from the university, because she was the genius who had completed her study for three and half years.

Akihiko knew about it and Minako, herself knew that Akihiko had an important job to do. So she just sent him a video of the graduation ceremony, surprisingly she gave him a little note, 'I hope you'll come back soon. Your lecturer was searching for you. And, FYI Kanzato-san and Eiko-san had graduated as well, come on, please return!'. But he only smirked and in the end Mitsuru scolded him about his study.

After the labrys's case over, unexpected Naoto called her and she told her everything about Akihiko and told her like what Mitsuru had told her before. She sweat dropped and promised that would had her eyes on his 'awful but prideful' fashion sense. After that, Minako got a news that Akihiko decided to go back to his university to finish his study. She was realliy relieved. Her grandfather almost ask and talk about Akihiko everytime, because he didn't want that her cute little grand daughter married –but Minako didn't think like that- with a high school-graduated person. For Minako now, she stayed at Iwatodai, accompanied by Fuuka to do the research about the Reverse Case at the Laboratory meanwhile on the same time, Akihiko wanted to finish his study at Ayanagi.

When they met again after almost three years separation, without any doubt Minako scolded him about his fashion sense, and for almost one week she went to the mall with him just tried to teach him about fashion and buy some new pairs of outfits. Akihiko surprised but he didn't complain and after that he admit that he was stupid for just wearing an army trousers and red cape without any shirt. Even it was normal for a boxer, yeah normal if they were on the ring. And he admitted that his outfit was embarassing becuase he wore it on his mission back then even at the airport, he remembered the way of the pilots, flight attendants and the other passangers looked at him when he was on his way to Japan.

* * *

When Minako told him, that she will stayed at Iwatodai for the research and let Akihiko to focus with his study, he didn't complain and he respected her decision. So, this was Minako's turn to share about her news to him and Akihiko did the same too. Amaizingly, because of the Kirijou's Group influence and his achievementas and his smart brain he could catched up with all the subjects that he had missed.

Then for two years, he had graduated and got a job as an officer at Ayanagi Police Department. Again, with Kirijou's help and Nanjo's help as well he got promotion not just became an ordinary officer but he got promotion as Assistant Police Inspector and got a same spot alongside with Kanzato Ryou who had an unpleasant expression with Akihiko's sudden promotion.

But, Akihiko deserved it. His power and his experience, not only as the Leader, but his experience to handle such a hard or strange case was really helpfull so it was right for him to get this posisition eventhough maybe some people disliked him. And about his apperance, nothing to worry after the 'short extremly intense' tutor from Minako, now he had a good sense. He wore a black suit with a brown shirt, black vest and red tie. He took off the bandage from his temple.

* * *

Both of them reunited again, when Minako visited Yakushima to make some test that had to do with Labrys, on the same time Mitsuru called Akihiko to tell him about a short meeting with Kei Nanjo. Mitsuru called Minako to her office, "Yeah Mitsuru-san, what's wrong? If you asked about the test result, I-..." she stoped when she saw a silverette guy that she knew. He wore a black suit which was suited him, he looked like 'good mannered' gentleman. "A-Akihiko..?" she called the guy name.

Akihiko then smiled softly, amazed with her messy appearance. Maybe she rushed to Mitsuru's office so he didn't want to ask her about it. "Hey, Minako...long time no see, it had been two years, right?"

Minako dropped all of her files which had made both of Mitsuru and Akihiko jolted. Then she dashed to the silverette guy, threw herself on him as she hugged him tightly. "I'm glad to see you again Akihiko, I missed you so much."

Akihiko hugged her too, "Yeah me too. You told me the same thing when I returned three years ago, before you scolded me about my outfit" he chuckled.

"It's not about that, you silly..."

"Yeah, I know. Because it means that, for now we won't separate again."

* * *

And now, both of them lived together as a lovers –not as a marriage couple because they hadn't married yet-, at Akihiko's apartment. After a long day of a murder case, Akihiko decided to take a long rest when he had arrived. He rang the apartment's bell. It was quiet for a moment, but after rhat he heard a little voice of a footsteps, suddenly a certain brunette girl that he knew opened the door and showed him a bright smile that made his energy came back. "Tadaima, Minako." He greeted her, while he entered the Apartment and wore off his shoes then replaced it with a pair of slippers.

"Okaeri, Akihiko!" she greeted him as she closed the door and brought his bag to the living room.

"You came back early huh?" Akihiko asked as he followed Minako.

Minako nodded as she placed his bag on the couch and then as soon as possibe, she prepared a hot coffee for him. "Yeah, because officer Kanzato told us to leave the matter to him. What a stubborn guy he was." Minako sounded unpleasant and put the cup of coffee on the table. "So, how about the investigation?" she tried to change the subject, but the subject that Akihiko didn't want to talk about.

"Euh, yeah..of course I did a good job, actually..."

"I'm sure that you can figure it out who is the culprit, in the short time.." she reassured him.

Akihiko sighed, "Yeah, but I'm feel little sad and hope that you won't mad at me because I have to work until midnight or maybe sometimes I won't go home."

Suddenly, Minako hugged him, "It's okay. As long as you return to my side, I won't complain anything."

Akihiko's face turned deeply red. For Minako to said such of words, was new for him. He didn't know that she had a skill to cuddle at someone. But, what made him worried was he hoped that she didn't cuddle at another guy when he was out. "Sorry..." he said, as the result from the way that he confused with what is the right words that he should said to her when she was on this state.

Minako lifted her head up and looked at Akihiko's flusterred face, then she smiled at him. "Don't worry Akihiko, I'm not mad." She then released her hug, "Come, let's eat. I made a special feast for tonight and a pancake as the desserts." She said as she entered the pantry and prepared the cultery for both of them. Akihiko realized at the thing that shinning on Minako's right ring finger. It was the ring that he gave for her as the second presents. The ring with a snoflakes crafted on it. He smiled and felt happy because she wore it.

* * *

After the dinner, Akihiko sat on the couch and he turned on the television, searched for the news about Reverse Case, or Marebito or maybe the Malevolent Entity. Minako pouted when she saw him like that. He was over-worked and she disliked it especially when it was almost midnight. He should take a rest because she knew, he must go to investigate again, tomorrow morning. She then took away the remote from Akihiko's hand and without any doubt, turned off the television. "Hey!" Akihiko surprised with Minako's sudden acts.

"Don't over-work yourself Akihiko. I warn you, because it's bad for your health." Minako warned hima s she put the remote and sat beside him.

"But I must keep my eyes and ears on, Minako, can't you understand that?" he sounded dissapointed. "How about yourself, I doubt that you had over-worked to at-.." Minako put index finger on Akihiko's lip as she moved closely to him. Akihiko surprised and he couldn't hid his red face,

"How about..just tonight, just keep your eyes on me. Only me..." she teased him with a cute tone.

Akihiko turned away, tried to hid his red face. Minako only giggled when she saw this and this made her want to tease him more. "Come on, Akihiko...just tonight..." she pleaded.

_Damn, she's cute..._Akihiko thought. Then he turned his face again to face Minako's face. "Okay, but I have a favor for you." _So, let me tag along with your play, Minako_.

"What is it?"

"Would you like to call me, Aki? It's my nickname actually. The only one who called me this was my buddy, Shinji and.." he then acressed Minkao's cheek, "..it's you..."

Now, it's Minako's turn to turn deeply red. She turned down his face and she tried to control herself. She felt her heart wa beating faster than usual. _Gotcha' !_ Akihiko smirked. He then embraced Minako's body, "Come on, said it..just let me hear how it sound with your angelic voice..."

"A-..."

"Hmmm ? I can't hear you.."

"Aki..." she said in a low voice.

"What?"

Minako then lifted up her face to see Akihiko's playful face but she didn't mad, "Aki..." at least she said his nickname properly. "She relieved, "Phew...there, I said it..now we're same." Suddenly, Akihiko kissed her cheek and again, he made Minako's face turned red again, but now it was deep red.

"Thank you..." he whisperred on her ears, and unintentionally it made her tickled. Amused that he had found her weakness, Akihiko smiled. "Thank you for calling me that, Mina..."

"Yo-your welcome..."

Then, Akihiko lifted her up with a bridal style, "Wow, you're so light. Have you eat properly?" he asked but as the return Minako pinched his chest.

"No, you silly!"

And then both of them laughed together. "Hey, Akihiko, could I stay with you this night? I didn't want to sleep alone..." Minako asked.

"Why?" he asked while both of them –actually, Akihiko carried her with bridal style- entered Akihiko's room.

Minako hugged him tightly, "You often came home at this such time. So, maybe it's our chance to have some time together. After all we are busy with our work."

Akihiko smiled and put her on his bed, and covered her with his blanket. "But, FYI Mina, I won't do anything that will make you regret."

Minako smiled back, "Yeah I know."

Akihiko then lied beside her, covered himself with his blanket and turned off the light, "Oyasuminasai...Mina.."

"Oyasuminasai...Aki..."

* * *

**Again, I embarassed while wrote this...sorry... =_=a**

**By the way, please leave you review and...please tell me if there something wrong with my grammar.**

**See you next chapter**

**Regards,**

**Fuyu AKi**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviewer...  
And this is the second chapter, hope you enjoy it.

Sorry for my mistakes, as usual, my vocabulary and grammars. Still, I'm searching for a Beta Reader, and I'm on state of study my english again.

Happy reading!

**DISCLAIMER : I only own my plot, the persona series belong to ATLUS corp.**

* * *

**ONE STEP CLOSER**

Minako was on her duty, while unexpected Akira and Fuuka barged into her office, "Minako-chan!" both of them shouted while they entered the room and made Minako jolted. Minako tried to calm herself and turned around to see the exhausted Fuuka and Akira. Oh, Akira joined too, he by himself volunteered to become the researcher at Mitsuru's place. Maybe he thought that, he still had a chance to get Minako's heart but nah, he knew about Minako relationship with Akihiko already.

"What's going on both of you?" she asked. Minako approached them and closed the door.

"Are you free tomorrow? After the work time finish actually." Akira asked to her. He stood up and repositioned his glassess. Akira graduated together with Minako, and nobody knows, he followed her, not only started from the internship but also until here, when she got her current job as the scientist and researcher team at Kirijou Group's Laboratory. He followed her, every where she go. An old friend after all.

Minako raised one of her eyebrows, tried to remember her schedule for today. "Nah, I have a part time job to do, actually, what's wrong?"

"What!? You still do the part time job even you already got a current job like this?" Akira sounded pissed.

Minako checked the papers that Akira gave and she only nodded, "Yeah, for my future allowance." She cross checked the files, "I know, I got plenty from here, but still I must save it and send it to my family at Inaba."

"Yeah, but I heard that you lived with Sanada-san together now?" he asked and she only nodded. Fuuka kept silent as she thought it was interesting to see this two conversation. "Just propose him and get married already, so you won't- AUUUGH..." suddenly with her haste move, Minako did a judo move to Akira. "Alright, I give up!" he shouted.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING STUPID LIKE THAT! WE HAVEN'T THINK TO STEP TO THAT THING RIGHT NOW!" Minako sounded mad and released her grip. And her face was turned red, really red even redder than her ruby blood-red eyes.

"Eeer...come'on both of you,.." Fuuka tried to stop the kid-fight between them even she still though that it was interesting, "..please stop..."

"Hmph, if Yamagishi-san, said so..." Minako turned around from Akira, tried to hide her red face. "So, what's on earth that bring both of you to my office?" she asked.

* * *

Minako was on the bad state while she finished her job. Yeah, it was because of Akira. She was on the bad mood now. Even the dark sky wouldn't match with her cloudy heart right now. So, she decided to hear some music from her MP3 player. Even she already reached adult, she still wore it. It was her precious thing afterall and it would be strange if she didn't wear it.

Suddenly she smiled when she heard the song that changed her mood quickly. She started to humm the song and do a little run. She remembered the song, the song that always made her happy, sad and angry in the same time, but for now, she was happy because it made her remembered the happiest thing in her life, Kimi No Kioku.

She stopped in front of a boutique's display and she looked at the mirror, her happy face reflected on it and she smiled again. She wanted to treasure this happy feeling forever but she couldn't, because she knew, human being are being tested by the God in the world. Even the God gave her a special power. Minako touched the mirror and memorized all of the hardest and the happiest things that had happened in her life. When she remembered, Minato and Takumi suddenly she clenched her hand and tried to hold her tears.

"Minako-chan?"

A familliar voice snapped her to return to the reality. She then looked at the reflection of the person behind her, it was Fuuka Yamagishi. She had a worry face on her cute face. "Yamagishi-san?"

Fuuka patted one of Minako's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Minako and Fuuka sat on the near cafe and decided to have a little tea time together, "Sorry for asking you to accompany me.." Fuuka apologized to her while she took a sip of her darjeeling tea. Minako blushed and waved her hand as the sign that she didn't mind to tag along with her.

"It's okay actually...I'm the one that supposed said that,..because..." she seemed depressed a little, "..you saw it..back then..."

"So, how about Minako-chan own feeling?"

"Eh?"

"Did you regret with the past? Do you want to change your future? Do you have any dream to fulfill?"

"I didn't regret it. It was my destiny after all. And...now...yeah I have a dream, a dream to make my precious person happy..." Minako took a deep breath, tried to control her emotion. "Back then, I remembered how Takumi died, Minato-niisama and my parent too...for a while I thought I was helpless, but now...when I realized that all of you, was staying by my side..I was happy, I wasn't alone anymore. Nope, it was wrong, from the first, I'm not alone, I have all of you..." she smiled brightly.

The way of Minako smiled, made Fuuke remembered the way how Minato smiled. She admitted that she had a crush with the former Leader, but she didn't mind because he had taught her everything about life and she didn't want anything again she had enough. Fuuka chuckled, tried to hide her tears that suddenly came out from her pale blue eyes. "Ya-Yamagishi-san? Is there something funny?" Minako asked and she seemed unpleasant with Fuuka's sudden act.

"No, no really it was just...you make me remember about something funny, sorry..."

"Sorry, if my words was a bit sappy and chessy..."

"It's okay..." Fuuke then looked at her watch, "Want to take alook around the strip mall for a while?" she asked Minako. Minako nodded. "Alright, come on!"

When both of them walked near the Ramen Restaurant, they spotted a group of people and saw a silverette guy that they knew. "It's Sanada-senpai!" Fuuka nudged Minako. "It seems that he is here with his coworkers."

Minako smiled and tried to call Akihiko, "A-..." but she then stopped, after she –and Fuuka too- saw one of his coworkers, a woman, grabbed and held Akihiko's hand. But they saw his face seemed unpleasant. Minako shocked and again she was in a bad mood again.

"Minako-chan, it's maybe a misundertanding...it's just a work related relationship. Don't take it too serious... "

Minako only kept silent, "I'm going home..." she said, walked away from Fuuka.

* * *

Minako opened her apartment door, and nobody greeted her. So, it mean that Akihiko hadn't return yet. He still with his coworkers. She sighed and closed the door, then locked it. She surprised, she didn't mean to spy him or what, but when she remembered the way how the girl grabbed and touched his hand. It was really hurt. She knew, she didn't have much time with him together, but it couldn't helped, they had a work to do after all.

Threw her file cases and bag to her bed, she decided to take a bath. "Maybe an aromatherapy bath will help me..." she said as she took her bath robe, towel, shirt and short. _Remember with Fuuka's words, it's only a work related-relationship._

* * *

Akihiko sighed, it was really a long conversation with his coworkers and he felt sorry for Minako, again, he came home late and let her by herself. When he looked at the letter box he saw an envelope tugged on it, he took it and read the sender, "Shirogane?" curious, he opened the envelope and read the letter while he entered his apartment.

Akihiko looked at the letterhead, and he surprised. "Minako!?" he shouted. But he didn't hear any answer, but he knew that she had returned already. Her shoes was the prove. He put the letter inside his bag and walked on the hallway. Then, he spotted the certain brunette was coming out from the bath room with towel covered her wet hair, while she hummed some song.

Minako saw her boyfriend had returned, and she smiled while rubbed her wet hair with her towel, "Welcome home, Aki!" Akihiko didn't say anything except showed his gloomy face to her, Minako realized it and approached him, "What's wrong Aki? Anything wrong? Are you sick?" she touched his face and hair tried to figure out he had a fever or not.

Akihiko reached one of Minako's habd, "No, Minako..I'm fine..."

"Thank godness,.." Minako sounded relieved, "Are you hungry? let me prepare..."

But Akihiko didn't let his hand off from her, instead he took the letter and showed it to Minako, "I found this on the letter box when I got home...it had your family name on it..."

Minako looked at the letter head carefully and she gasped, it written Arisato Company on it "Grandfather..."

"I'm sorry, I didn;t mean to read whole of it, but it made me curious." Akihiko apologized and he tried to avoid her shocked expression. " Would you like to explain it, about this letter Mina?"

* * *

"You're the daughter of the Shirogane-Arisato Company !?" Akihiko sounded surprised. Shirogane and Arisato Company wasn't a big company like Kirijou or Nanjo, but they had their own speciality that made them famous. Shirogane was a big company that always helped the Ministry of Justice while Arisato was the big company that always helped the Ministry of Economy, Trade and Industry.

Both of the group merged up because they knew, it would be easier for them to move the company because like they said, they weren't a big company. Actually, it was because, they often showed themself in front of the people. Minako's parent was the current president, but they died on the accident and after that, both of the group powers was decreased.

"Yes, and until now..the one who held the position was my grandfather. My and Naoto's grandfather for the correct."

"Your grandfather, but why?"

"I told you that on the same time, after my parents died, Naoto's parents too, two weeks later...But now, the group known as Shirogane, because the former president, my father changed it. He said that, 'we are the groups that do the job as a shadow, right? So why we didn't use one of the group name, instead we use the both. We're one after all.' I remembered because he said that while we had a family party at our place that time."

Minako took her cup of tea and sipped it, the atmosphere was cold because they had an intense conversation right now. No one tried to change the subject. Just looked at the cup of tea that Minako had prepared and listened to each other words without changing the topic. But Minako didn't mind.

"My father, decided that Arisato only a common family. Didn't belong to anything, but now maybe Grandfather think that, it would be easier if we make it into two group because there only two heirs."

Akihiko bit surprised, Minako knew it because his sudden move. His shoulders tighten and his shocked face. Akihiko knew, about the heirs, it was her, Minako and the little detective Naoto Shirogane. Akihiko met Naoto, not only when he was on mission to find Labrys but at the Prefectural Police Office too. She grown up,her hair was longer and her outfit even she still wore the trousers it was more feminine than before, and –ehem- her body curve too, she was popular among the male officers.

"Aki?" Minako looked at Akihiko with a worry eyes. She held a little pillow tightly to her chest. She didn't want to make him sad or mad. Because, she knew it. Akihiko didn't like this kind of things. It was like you're tied up by an obligation.

"Euh, yeah..what?"Akihiko snapped from his thought and looked at Minako. She was scared and he knew it was because of him. "Sorry, Mina...I didn't mean to..."

"If you think the same thing with me...can we just go to visit my Grandfather and have a words with him?" she asked and unpredictable she sounded like a little kid.

_Same thing?_ "What do you mean by that?" he asked again.

Now, she sounded more childish than before, " I know, you dislike the family obligation things, and you as a male maybe won't take your future wife's family name.

_Wife? I never think to go this far with her, but why she? But it wasn't like I won't do it.I really want to, but...it's not the right time, to ask her, to propose her, even I haven't buy a ring for her. What's goin' on with her? Is something happen at her workplace? Maybe I should ask Mitsuru about this one. But now, I must clarified what inside her mind._

"Maybe it sounded cheesy but...I love you Aki, I want to be with you. If this family things just made our relationship worse, it would be the best if I talk to Grandfather and decline his offer as the heir...I don't want to separate from you..." Minako face turned red as she tried to hid it behind the pillow. But Akihiko heard her sound clearly.

Akihiko on the same time his face turned red and he tried to find some words so it won't be a dead end of their conversaton, but he thought too long. Suddenly, Minako threw the pillow to him, "Geeez, Aki come on, say something! Just don't let me embarassed myself..."

You're the one who start this first..."So, how about yourself Minako? So you want me to marry you?" great, Akihiko what such a dumb straight-forward question. Just admit that you want it, Akihiko. Akihiko really want to punch himself right now, it was the stupid question that he ever ask to her.

"It's not like that, beside...we're...like you said before, let's just stay like this for a while, take our time carefully to know each other..." Minako started to stutter.

Akihiko face palmed himself, really sometimes Minako was really a piece of works. "But before you told me about, 'my future wife'..." and for the second times, a pillow hit his face again.

"It wasn't like that!" She shouted. _Stupid Minako, why you told him like that. Yeah, it is true that he is your boyfriend, but for uncertain time. What if he wasn't your destined person? Stupid, fool, clumsy..._Minako tought. _A wife, geeez...it is too fast to think about that...Ouch, stupid why I act like a tsundere-chara now ?_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act harsh to you Aki. It's just I want to tell you straight what inside my mind, my feeling. It would be nice if we could make a family together..."

Suddenly Akihiko grabbed her wrist and leaned her on the wall, he covered her. "Aki, what?"

"So, you doubt about my feeling toward you Minako?" he asked her, and he sounded little mad. That time, Minako remembered again, about the scene that she saw on the strip mall. Akihiko walked with his coworkers, one of them was a female and she held Akihiko's hand tightly eventhough that Akihiko tried to release it.

"It's not like that.." Minako avoided his silver eyes, only stared on the floor, "...when you asked me to be your girl, I was happy, really. But now, I realized that, are we do the right? Am I enough to stay by your side? You're popular afterall...many girls want to be with you. If I remember about that, I think again, Am I match for him? Good enough for him?"

"Minako..."

"I'm scared Aki! About our relationship! About this family's matters! I don't know what should I do first!? I want to help my grandfather but in the same time I don't want to lose you, despite I'm not confidence with myself with about relationship..." Minako shouted and tears fell from her red ruby eyes.

Akihiko, loosened his grip and rather than he said something to her, he hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry to make you worry Mina...I'm sorry..." Both of them fell down slowly and sat on the floor. Akihiko then cupped her face, and kissef her on the lips. Tried to comfort her.

It's long enough for both of them kissed. They stopped and tried to catch some air, "Mina...listen..," Akihiko looked at her eyes directly, "I don't what happen with you, but you can have my words. I won't lie to you. My feeling toward you are true...about the marriage, I have a plan for it, but maybe now..." he turned his face, tried to hide his red face, "maybe now, is not a perfect time, but please just wait..." He stood up and gave one of his hand, "Okay? Can you stand up?"

Akihiko's words made Minako's worry gone, and she smiled to him brightly. So, Theodore and his brother were right, Akihiko wasn't only his Emperor but he also her Star, her hope. "Yes," she reached his hand and stood up.

"So, Minako I'll ask you something. Which one do you like, live in a _'field of trust'_ or in a_ 'exist village_?'"

Minako took a while to think what Akihiko's question meaning. She then smiled, "it would be nice if I could_ 'braid'_ something new with you together Aki..." she smiled and walked away from him, "I want to use the bath room first, then I'll prepare the bath for you Aki. You must be tired after a long day hard work."

Akihiko raised one of his eyebrows, after Minako entered the bath room, now it was his turn to figured out what's the meaning from her last words. Braid something new? He then remembered his family name meaning and smiled,_ Geeez...Minako just admit that you already think to 'that' way..._ "Thank you Minako...I love you and I'll treasure you..."

* * *

有里 = Arisato = reasonable  
湊 = Minato = to encounter; to approach

有里 湊 (Arisato Minato)  
有 (ari/aru/yuu) = exist, 里 (sato) = village, 湊 (minato) = port

真田明彦 (Sanada Akikiho)  
真 (sana/shin/ma = serious, trust), 田 (ta/-da = field), 真田 (sanada = plait/braid), 明 (a/aki = bright), 彦 (-hiko = boy)  
*彦 (-hiko) is commonly used in boys' names in Japan.

白鐘 直斗 (Shirogane Naoto)  
白 (shiro = white), 鐘 (kane/-gane = bell/chime)  
直 (nao = straight/frank/fix/honest), 斗 (to = a measure unit for volume)

So, this is a little help for the last paragraphs.  
I find this at Deviant Art.

Please, read and leave your review guys!

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE LONG ABSENCE!**  
**It's not like I'mnot interested to continue it or what, it just because...**  
**I have A HUGE PROJECT TO DO which that will decide my future.**

**Like I said before, writing some fanfic, is my hobby but also for me to kill some time.**  
**So, don't worry, if I have some time, I'll continue it**  
**But sorry if it takes so long.**  
**And I have to finish this story because I'm really want to.**

**For all my dearest reader, Happy Reading!**

**DISCLAIMER : I own my plot for this story. Persona Series belongs to ATLUS CORP.**

* * *

**LET ME HAVE THIS DANCE**

As she entered the huge room with Japanese style, Minako took a deep breath. She decided to visit her Grandfather to talk about the Arisato and Shirogane's Group. Before she decided to go, Naoto called her and talked about the same matter. For Naoto, she told Minako that it was pleasure for her to fulfill her Grandfather's request. Of course she would said that because she already proven it to their Grandfather that her leadership skill. As the –prince- detective, of course.

On the other hand, Minako didn't want to bother Akihiko. She didn't want to burden him with this high-life style. Even he said that he had already saw this from Mitsuru, still she didn't want to change his life. She and Akihiko maybe, had a dream to have an ordinary life. So, now she decided to talk with her Grandfather privately.

She looked at the wooden floor while she waiting for his Grandfather. Even she sat on her favorite cushion, she didn't feel comfy. She hadn't see her Grandfather for two years, and she didn't know about his condition exactly She only knew it from Naoto's e-mail.

The door slides and Minako felt frightened she looked at the door and surprised an old man wore a traditional japanese outfit accompanied with two person which helped him to walk and sometimes the old man coughed. Minako disbelief her own eyes, his Grandfather seemed older than before, his skin colour paler than before and his health worse than before too.

"Grandfather..." Minako said as the old man sat in front of her.

The old man coughed again, before he showed his brightest smile to his lovely granddaughter, "Hello Minako, long time no see..."

Minako bowed her head a little and looked at the old man's eyes, directly. "Grandfather, about Arisato's Group, I would like to talk about it, with you..."

* * *

Akihiko sat and the couch while he loosened his collar and tie. He looked at the calendar and sighed, he was surprised when yesterday Minako decided to go to Inaba to meet with her Grandfather. He wished that he could accompanied her, but she told him that he shouldn't do that because it was her problem and she told him that, she wil asked his help when she needed it too.

Before she went to Inaba, she apologized to Akihiko to leave him alone at this such condition. Akihiko knew and decided to support her decision and let her go. It was temporary after all and they could kept contact with use their cell phone. But he couldn't stayed calm because it involved Minako's future and it means that it involved his future too.

_Should I go to there too or not?_

Suddenly, his cellphone vibrated and he startled a bit. Took it and saw the name that showed on the display, Mitsuru Kirijou. He chuckled, and pressed the 'answer' then put it on his ear. "Hey, what's up?" he said, he then kept quiet to hear what she said and then smiled, "accompany you to meet some Groups for business huh? Sound interesting for me, so when-" He surprised a bit, "A Ball? Hmm...alright, than means that I must prepare my best suit then."

* * *

"A BALL!?" Minako shouted while she ate dinner with her Grandfather and Naoto.

Naoto tried to calm her down, "Nee-sama, calm down. It's just an ordinary ball, as you know..to greet the other family group and our business partners..."

Minako glared at Naoto, "But Nao-chan, I already told, this old man that I refuse THIS POSITION!" She ate her food while she mumbled, "Now, I know why you asked me to study about business table manner, ikebana, tea ceremony, naginata and the others..."

"Nee-sama..."

Because Naoto insisted that she should come to the Ball which their Grandfather had arranged it. So, just for her Grandfather's sake, she decided to come. Without any hesitation she requested Naoto to do her apparel. Naoto had a good taste of fashion by the way and she believed her.

* * *

Akihiko arrived at the ball with Mitsuru, he wore his usual suit, a black tuxedo and red shirt with black tie. Mitsuru chuckled when she saw how does he looks now. Compared with her, who wore a green emerald halter neck dress, unintentionally they would made a perfect couple for this night. "Never knew that you'll ask me to accompany you, Mitsuru.." Akihiko said while he amazed the place, a building with a renaissance style. _Never knew that Shirogane Group has this kind of building_.

"Actually, I only ask this to you, because I heard that Arisato left for a while, right?" Mitsuru smiled and she looked at him who showed her a confused face.

"Yeah, but you know that…."

"Yes Akihiko, I know. Tonight, the Head of Shirogane will announce their heirs. And as your team mates, I know that you really want to know about this event, right?"

Akihiko only sighed and he put his gloved hand to his trouser pocket and offered one of his hand to Mitsuru, "Shall we go then?" he asked. Mitsuru chuckled and she accepted it.

Minako disliked a big party. She wondered why she must wore a beautiful dress and make up, dance with the acquaintances, shake their hand and greeted them, and most of the all, she must smiling during the party and she really hated it. But there was another reason, she didn't know the people who came and she knew that from their eyes when they looked at her, they words when they talked to her, it was really disgusting, they acted like they want to befriend with her, to know her, but the truth that, they want the money, the profit that they'll get if they make a good relationship and contract with the Group or when they become the members.

So, she decided to go out from the main hall and stayed at the balcony, sighed and admired the moon and the stars on the sky. She turned her head a little, and relieved that nobody recognized it, that she went out from the party. She only hoped that her Grandfather won't searching for her. She need a time for alone for now.

"Enjoyed the party?"

A familiar voice came from behind her, Minako turned around and a glass of fruit punch offered to her. She smiled and accepted the drink. "Not really actually, and thanks for the drink, Nao-chan…"

"You're welcome" she said back politely. "So, anything happen?" she asked.

"Nah, only the ordinary thing, smiling, greeting, shaking hand, dancing…just like the old times. I wondered why they like this kind of party." Minako complained, "I can't take it anymore…especially when I must wear this." She pointed the high heels that she wore for tonight.

"Yeah, I know. But, can't you just wait for a little. Actually, tonight Grandfather invited a special guest from Kirijou Group and Nanjo Group, Nee-sama, you know them right?"

"Yeah, I know..probably it's Mitsuru and that megane-kun who invited by Grandfather…" Minako sighed and she drank all of the fruit punch.

Naoto only shooked her head when she saw Minako's way to drink the fruit punch. "Nee-sama, the guests looking at you, please your attitude.."

"Oh, I'm sorry for being such a gentleman than you Nao-chan…" she teased while she smirked as she saw the gown that Naoto wore, a dark blue halter neck dress, matched with her hair. "…I'm not a lady like you.."

"Nee-sama, please stop teasing me.." Naoto warned her and then she smelled the glass, "Are they poured an alcohol drink to this fruit punch?"

"Oh, Nao-chan, you're getting old if you act like that…"

Naoto grabbed Minako's hand and dragged her into the ball room, "Come on, enough already nee-sama, we must greet the Kirijou Group and Nanjo Group because you know them."

But when they came inside the room, suddenly someone took Minako's wrist. "Wha..-" Minako surprised.

"Can I have this dance?" asked a familiar voice. Minako looked at the black attired person that held her hand and smiled. "You're really beautiful this night, Minako-san." He smiled.

"What such a great gentleman you are, Naru-kun." Minako smiled back. It's Narukami Yu, Naoto's friend and she had been tutored him about wild card power when she saw Yu summoned his Persona, Izanami. "So, Nao-chan invited you, right?" Minako asked and she looked at through Yu's shoulder, Naoto's little disappointed face. "You should dance with her, Naru-kun..she's waiting for you…"

"Nah, actually I came here with Kujikawa, but she dances with her fan, maybe…"

_So, Rise is here_….."Wow, you're really popular, aren't you?"

"Please don't say that, you make me sound like I'm a playboy…"

"Alright then, let's enjoy this dance…"

* * *

Akihiko was standing beside Mitsuru when he saw a familiar brunette dancing on the dancing floor with someone else. He didn't pay attention with Mitsuru's conversation and he only nodded when she asked him. His attention really focused on the brunette. _She was really beautiful tonight…_

He drank the champagne, and though about how to approach her. He recognized the person who dancing with her, it was him. The young fella that he met to, when he held Labry's case. Yu Narukami if he recalled. He didn't mad but he just felt a little jealous. He knew that Minako was a friend of that guy and he didn't want to ruin it. But, the way they talked, the way they laughed, and furthermore, the way she smiling. It really made him lost his mind for a while. He hoped that, Minako only showed that smile to him, to him only when she stayed by his side.

The song stopped and the dancer on the dance floor stopped. So, this is it…his chance to take her back to his place. Akihiko then approached the couple and he tapped the young silverette's shoulder.

"Actually Minako-san…" Yu tried to ask something to Minako.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about the news, about Arata-san…I heard about it from Naoto and I haven't said to you, to encourage you, to not mourn his death…"

Minako smiled, "It's okay Naru-kun…I'm okay now…" she released his grip from her wrist and waist and tried to act brave in front of him, "I found my happiness now.."

"Sorry, for disturb.."

Minako looked at the person behind Yu, he was taller than him and she knew him, then she blushed, "A..Akihi..err..I mean, Sa..Sanada-san.." she tried to calm herself and not to surprise the other because she called his nickname. So she called him, by his surname. But, his eyes showed that he didn't like it. "Aki..I mean…"

"Sanada-san, fancy to meet you here.." greeted Yu.

"You know each other?" Minako asked while she turned looked at Yu and Akihiko. Both of them only nodded, "Lemme' guess, Labrys's case?" then both of them nodded again. Minako only nodded and she stood beside Akihiko,"So, then I can't say anything for both of you…I'm only can say that…Naru-kun, Aki is my boyfriend.."

When Yu heard that he didn't surprise. He knew about it when he saw the way Akihiko placed his hand around Minako's waist. He knew that Akihiko was a bit jealous because he danced with his girlfriend. When they danced he saw him standing beside Mitsuru and starred at them. "Well, then…shall I excuse myself, perhaps both of you want to dance…" he said as he saw his friend Kujikawa Rise waved her hand to get his attention, "See you around, Minako-san, Sanada-san…"

After the young silverette gone, now it was Minako's turn to ask something to Akihiko, "Why are you here?" she asked bit confused. "I told you that-"

"Mitsuru asked me to accompany her. I didn't have anything to do, you went to your Grandfather's place, so I decided to come and what a coincidence to meet with you here…" Akihiko cut her and explained the reason why he was here.

"Liar, " MInako smiled and laughed a little, "you miss me right? Just admit it…"

Akihiko then chuckled and placed her hand on his shoulder and he held one of her hand, started to dance, "Yeah, I miss you…" he said as he tried to adjust his dance move with the song. Minako startled a little and she hid her red face with buried her face to his face, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

She then lifted up her face to face him and smiled, "Nothing, just happy to have a nice and a polite boyfriend that sometimes like to tease me…" she giggled when she done.

"C'mon, let me have this dance, Mina…"

"Never knew that you can dance…"

"Everyone have talent, Mina…"

"Alright, then.."

* * *

Minako's Grandfather saw her granddaughter danced with someone he didn't knew, but he knew that the person came with Mitsuru Kirijou, "What's wrong Shirogane-san?" Mitsuru asked when she recognized a little unpleasant face showed on the old man face.

"Did he come here with you?" he pointed Akihiko who's danced with Minako.

"Yeah, he's my best friend.."

"Ah, can you give me more information about him, Kirijou-san? If you don't mind, I want to know more about him."

* * *

Akihiko and Minako stayed at the balcony when they done with the dance, "Never knew that a police officer can dance perfectly." She laughed while she leaned over on his shoulder.

"And I never knew that, the high-spirited girl that I knew could be this beautiful." He teased her back.

Minako pinched him, "Aww..c'mon Aki. So, I'm not cute enough? So, I'm looking beautiful only for tonight?"

Akihiko chuckled and he leaned over to her face, tried to kiss her, "Nope, you're beautiful for me no matter how do you look." They kissed but, suddenly Akihiko's phone rang, "Sorry.." he said and took his cellphone. _Message from Mitsuru, huh?…_he opened it. When he had done read it, he turned to MInako, "so, where can I meet up with your Grandfather?

* * *

**Just leave your review please!**

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


End file.
